


New Beginnings

by leopup6ta



Series: The Ups and Downs of College, Love, and Lovers [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Careful Felix You're pyschopathy is showing, Gang Violence, Gang Wars, I can't help it, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Deaths, Multi, Things take a sharp turn for the worse, Your's too Locus, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopup6ta/pseuds/leopup6ta
Summary: Seven months after the events of Christmas break, our favorite reds and blues now face further challenges that life lives to throw at everyone. For some, it is the responsibility of nurturing a new life and for others, it is the rising problem of losing everything. Will everyone make it out okay?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back my lovelies! :D more tags to be added as the story goes on :3

"You know...I feel a bit bad about taking these sweet little girls away from their birth mother." 

"I'm not." 

"Of course not. She was a real bitch to you and I. Mostly you. Okay, I don't feel bad anymore. They're so sweet and cute, we're going shoping right now. With them."

"Felix, they already have enough clothes to last them more than three months." 

"...They don't have sparkling dresses." Locus sighs and makes a detour towards the mall. Honestly, he didn't mind these random spurs of shopping sprees with Felix.The next seven months, Felix dragged him to every known baby store to buy  _everything_ ; from silicone nipples to newborn child decor for the spare room in their new house (on rent, but that doesn't matter). He bought everything blue and pink as his...ex...decided to not mention his child's gender. A month after a baby shower Felix threw, out came  _two identical_ little girls. It took him all night to convince his lover not to buy anymore clothes as they already had enough from the traditional baby wear to small mock tuxedos and dresses. He couldn't bear to look at his bank account. It's been a month since then and their group of friends have them  _loaded_ with diapers and never seem to gifting them items. Essential baby items, but dammit, they have enough run a damn baby store now. 

However, if Felix said that their little princesses don't have sparkling dresses, then they don't have sparkling dresses that don't suit them well or fit (because he  _knows_ there's some back at their house). Best not to argue with him on this. 

From the corner of his eyes, he sees Felix's eyes lighten as the mall comes in sight and was already out of the car before he could park correctly and turn off the ignition. By the time he closed the car door, his boyfriend already had Tamile in his arms and diaper bag on shoulder, cooing at her as he waited for him to get Camile. 

"After today, you two are going to be in the  _spotlight_ ; you're going to take all the attention away from me and I  _probably_ won't be jealous," gushed Felix quietly. Once Locus had Camile and everything else, they made their way to the mall. Inside the mall, Felix took the lead, bypassing baby store after baby store. Okay...? Where were they going? It wasn't until a few minutes later of walking and chatter that Locus looked up upon an Asian store sign. Korean to be exact. 

Huh. 

As they enter, Felix heads straight towards the check out desk where a woman, older than he and Felix, was sitting with a beauty magazine in her hand. Warily, he follows him at a slower pace, eyes taking in the various different outfits the store had to offer. Thankfully, they weren't as tacky as other clothing brands, but as he catches the price tags on one of the most simplest outfits, his heart skips a beat.  _163.99...dollars?_ He'd understand the price if it were in the Korean form of currency, but this is...they can't buy the dresses here if it's  _that_ expensive. As quickly as he could, Locus goes up to Felix and taps him on the shoulder, only to be brushed away, continuing to speak to the woman in Korean, understanding nothing of what was being said. The only that gave away the topic of their chat was their glances at the twins (he only understands a few words, but those are only reserved for the bedroom). After a couple more minutes, the woman finally left towards the back and Felix turned to him. 

"Yes?" he innocently asked.

"Felix, sweetie...I know how much you want these dresses for the girls, but I can't afford it," Locus started to explain, but Felix cut him off.

"Oh, don't worry about the price." Okay...? They're not as expensive? Then the woman came back with two dresses, one a burnt orange and the other an emerald green. It was sparkly, yes, but not cringe worthy sparkly; they were actually quite beautiful. Felix wasn't going to pass up the chance to buy them, but as the woman put them down on the desk, his eyes were immediately drawn to their tags.  _155.89 dollars. Each._ Well, his bank account will be three hundred dollars less after this purchase. Just as he reached into his pocket for his wallet, the woman happily tears off the tags and puts the dresses in separate boxes, putting them into a bag. 

"What?" He was confused. Don't employees usually leave the tag on unless told otherwise? Next to him, Felix started laughing and the woman chuckled. 

"I told you not to worry about the price, didn't I?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"I can get everything free in this store. This is my eomeoni, my mother. She owns this store." Felix gives him an innocent smile that is in no way in any shape or form, innocent. 

"...Okay, now I want to know why you didn't introduce us earlier," Locus prompts. He understands why some people don't have their significant other meet the in-laws right away, but this is Felix. He's already planning their wedding, and he hasn't even proposed. Although, the box is there in his study. 

"Because I wanted to see how you would react to how much people shell out in this place. Oh believe me, I've seen this place  _packed_ last week." Of course his lover would want to do something as...stupid?...as that. At that moment, the woman, Felix's mother, spoke to him. He looked at her in confusion for a few seconds then turned his sight at Felix expectantly. Felix's smile grew larger. 

"She says you're handsome and wants to know if you want to pick out something from the store." 

"Uh...I-I couldn't. We're already robbing her of hundreds of dollars." Again, his soon-to-be mother in law, spoke up. 

"She insists. She'll take care of the twins while we're looking," Felix assures. 

"Well...if you say so-" Felix was already dragging him off further into the sea of clothes, bypassing the casual clothes. As they stopped, Locus saw rows upon rows of expensive suits, tuxedos and formal dresses. "No." 

"Shut up and pick out a few things, then we'll go check which one suits you the best." 

"...Fine." 

It didn't take him long to choose. He only picked out three suits, all plain, but still in different colors (if you could count black as color), yet Felix sighed behind him. "What?" 

"I knew it was wishful thinking of mine, but is it too much to ask for you to pick out something extravagant?" 

"...Yes, besides, if I did get something flashy, you wouldn't be the center of attention, now would you?" He smirks as a deep blush lightens up his boyfriends face and walks towards the dressing rooms, chuckling when he hears hurried footsteps behind him. The door to the dressing room closes behind and as he turns around, Felix presses up against him. 

"You're so sweet...give me a show, why don't you?" 

"Hmm...you first." 

"Oh, gladly~." 

* * *

Wash stood by the kitchen entrance, watching as Tucker and Junior played against each other in the game. Most of the time they were shouting at each other for "cheating," but that's just father and son genes coming out. In any case, the food he made wasn't going to eat itself. "Hey, are you two going to eat here or in the dining room?" All he received was a unison "YEAH!" Yeah to what? Whatever. Wash goes back into the kitchen and brings out the places, making sure not to obstruct their view of the screen as he places down the plates and drinks. 

"Eat up or your food'll get cold. I am not going to deal with any if your whines when it does," Wash presses, but it fell as deaf ears as the two continued with their game. He sighs and sits down, bringing a plate onto his lap and watching the screen as well, but he wasn't focused on it. He was deep in thought thinkinv back onto a passing comment someone gave him in class. He wasn't a gold digger by any chance, but he would never say no to Tucker buying him anything expensive. Actually, most of the time, he didn't even know he bought until he hands it over to him, and he loves him, so why reject his gifts? Then there was the age difference. 

_Isn't he a little old for you?_

_For God sakes, Washington he's ten, probably eleven years older than you._

And his personal favorite:  _Look for a younger guy, 'cause this one probably takes Viagra in order to keep it up for you._ Which, he's never seen such medication in their room or the medicine cabinet. Besides, he doesn't care. There's other ways Tucker brings him to oblivion. But what crushed him the most was when a female classmate told him how Tucker would get bored with him easily because he wasn't eye catching gorgeous, because he was trans, because he was white, because he wouldn't be able to give Tucker a child should he wish for another. The last one was what hit home. Wash had his tubes burned a bit after his new hormone pills were changed to ones that didn't prevent pregnancy, back in high school. Without being notified. He and Maine had a big scare. Although the failure percentages of bipolar tubal coagulation were pretty high, he's completely sure that his doctor did everything correctly. There was a low chance of him ever getting knocked up. But...what's done is done. 

"Yo, earth to Wash." He snapped out of his reverie  as he heard his name, eye's focusing on the waving hand in front of him. "You in there?" 

"Huh? Oh, umm, yeah. I'm here." 

"You haven't touched your food, David," Junior points out with Tucker giving him a concerned look. 

"I'm...I'm not as hungry. I see you guys finished yours. Would you like the rest of mine?" Junior grins and takes his plate, turning to face the T.V. screen. When did they stop playing? 

"Wash..." Wash turns his head to look at his lover, clear worry written on his face. "Come on." He sighs and gets up to follow Tucker to their room, both missing the curious glance Junior gives them. "Tell me what's bothering you." 

"I-it's nothing," Wash hesitantly murmurs. 

"There's something obviously wrong, but...if you don't want to tal-" 

"I don't. Not right now." Wash didn't want to be rude, but this is something he can get through on his own. He doesn't need help. 

"...Alright, but I'm always here to talk. You know that." 

"I do, I do. It's just...do you ever wonder what it would be like to have another child?" 

"Sometimes." 

"Oh..."

"But I'm happy to have you and Junior. You two are enough for me." 

_'Not enough if you still dream of having another child,'_ Wash thought to himself, and his worries of Tucker suddenly losing interest in him in the near future only grew. He glances up to catch Tucker's soft gaze when hands settle on his shoulders, relaxing slightly in those light hazelnut eyes. 

"David, you and Junior are the best that have happened to me during this entire lifetime of mine. Don't dwell on things like that. I don't want to lose you; either of you." Tucker hugs him close, and Wash immediately becomes loose in his grasp, allowing Tucker to lead him to the bed. ""Mmm...wish I could show you how much you mean to me, but we ran out of condoms." 

"It's fine, it's fine. I've been wanting to feel you naturally for a long time." 

"Fuck, don't say that," Tucker groans out, hips grinding against his. Wash bites his lips to muffle his moans. "Junior's just down the hall." 

"Then we'll wait until he goes to sleep." 

"I'll hold you up on that. Don't you dare change your mind last minute." Wash snickers as Tucker pouts. 

"When have I ever done such a thing?" 


	2. Chapter 2

It started off with Kai bringing in her thousandth boyfriend to their apartment. Grif didn't exactly approve of the guy as his body language screamed ' _murderer_ ' while his voice yelled ' _manipulator,_ ' but this was his baby sister's boyfriend so he couldn't say anything. Yet. Soon after meeting him, he noticed his bank account was a few dollars short from the last time he checked it, but he didn't think twice of it as it was just  _a few dollars_ and his pay covered more than that. Like a few hundred dollars more. It was the same every two weeks, then he started losing ten. He did what any rational person would do: talked with his bank. Sure enough, someone else has been withdrawing from  _his_ account. What complete fuckers. He had to drag himself over to the bank, talk everything out with his accountant, provide her with proof that it wasn't him (which there was a lot), and have his money transferred to a new one with the last one being terminated. A whole lot of bullshit, but everything stopped. Until Kai's boyfriend visited again and everything started again. By now, he was positive it was that specific fucker, and changing his account password didn't work for a long time and now he was loosing hundreds. He relayed everything to Simmons and his lover didn't hesitate to transfer a thousand every week, but that just made it worse as that thousand didn't last a day. 

Time to text in a favor. Oh, he couldn't wait to see the look on her loser boyfriend's face. That's if Locus agreed to scare him off, or at least scare him away from draining him dry. 

*

"What's wrong Kai?" Grif glanced at his sister, staying a good distance away from her murderous aura. This wasn't usually like her. 

"I just. Found out. That they guy I brought over. Was using me for money. Your money to be specific," she ground out. 

"Oh really? I didn't notice."

"Didn't notice!? He had like thousands in his account! All transferred from yours," she yelled. 

"Oh, he was the one?" 

"Uh, yeah. He told me what he did and then started telling to pack up everything and leave with him to another state. Like, who does that?" 

"Idiots who think they can get away with anything," Grif snorts. 

"Did you ask Locus to scare him off? I mean, not that I'm mad or shit like that, but, damn. I thought he was done with that type o' shit," Kai mused curiously. He didn't blame her. Locus was (is) a scary fuck. Nobody dared cross him in fear of getting their lives fucked over. Or losing it. 

"Kai...he's done with the whole killing for money thing, but he's not against scaring off a few idiots here and there." 

"...So he's not completely done with killing?" 

"Does busting the kneecaps count as killing?" 

"If it doesn't get tended to and infection sets in and they still refuse to have it checked and gangrene starts to fo-."

"Okay. Stop. You've been spending too much time around Felix, missy," Grif huffs. Gangrene was not a pretty image to imagine. 

"Bro, seriously? It was brief for like, ten minutes. Why does he always wear a light pink scarf?...Or is it-."

"It's orange." 

"Oohhh. That makes sense. I mean, what kind of guy, that's not Donut, wear pink?" Kai laughs as she walks away from kitchen, leaving a dumbfounded brother in front of the stove. He shakes his head to clear up scrambled thoughts and focuses back on the food. Grif swears Kai somehow managed to fall on her head as a kid. It's the only explanation for her weird ass quirks. He grabs and answers the house phone before the second ring. 

"Grif's Rubbing Services. How may we service you today?" 

"...Please don't answer the phone like that next time. It sounds like you're running a strip club or a brothel." Grif perks up at the sound of his lover's voice, ignoring the perturbed tone in his words. 

"Hey, Simmons? I hear the pay is great as an owner of either of the two." 

"But you don-" 

"But I don't want to rely on your bank account alone." When was Simmons going to get it through his head?

"Alright, whatever. I'll be coming back on the...thirtieth of this month," Simmons stated as if it were another corporate fact. It's been six months since he left to study abroad and Grif was starting to feel anxious by the day. And not the good kind. Plus, their time apart almost makes each of their phone conversations less and less...connected. Intimate, in other words. It was either Grif was called in for work or had other priorities at the moment or Simmons was just too busy learning a new paint stroke. Don't get him wrong; he was the one who convinced his boyfriend to take the course (Grif believed that as a rich person, you mist take advantage of every possible chance to travel), but he seemed to have forgotten about his perfectionism. At first, Simmons would call every Monday at twelve P.M. talking about what he did during the day, but after two months, calls were scattered...and Simmons always sounded distracted. Grif had a penchant for always being the negative one. 

"You can't come any sooner?"

"I can try, but I can't promise you that I will." Grif frowns when he catches the slight waver in his voice. 

"Alright. I expect to see you on the thirtieth and no longer that." 

"Of course. I'll call again soon." 

"Yeah, sure." 

"What's that supp-" Grif presses the end call button and stares at the food. He didn't mean to sound frustrated with him (come on, six months without sex?), but he had to hang up before he accused him of something he might not have even done.

He still had that terrible feeling in his gut. Food will be a good distraction. 

* * *

"Church! Church! Church!" 

"Oh. My. God. What!?" 

"The microwave isn't working." 

"What the fuck did you do this time?" As soon as Church said it, the kitchen fire alarm went off, sending him into a panic. He practically leaped from his desk chair as he dashed towards the kitchen, NOT shrieking like a girl when he saw the microwave on  _fire_. For the _fourth_ time. He quickly put out the fire, and, after making sure it was disconnected, went back to the living room. "Caboose!"

"Tucker did it!" 

"No, Caboose. You know what?" Church rhetorically asked as he rubbed his temples. 

"What?"

"You are not allowed to use the microwave alone. Ever." 

"But Church, what if I'm hungry?" Caboose whispers loudly. 

"You call either Tex or me." 

"But what if you're busy?" 

"Then call Grif or Kai." 

"But what if they ar-" 

"Then call someone else!" Chuch groans and drags his hands over his face. He loved Caboose. He really did, but goddamn. Maybe he should've waited a little longer to have him move in, but Sheila deserved a much needed break. It just so happened that he had a spare room as Allison  _finally_ moved out (thank god. Her dog was just a fucking annoyance). "Okay, look. I'm gonna leave a list of  _all_ the people you can call to come and help you use the microwave. If none of them are available, call me again." 

"Okay." 

"Okay?"

"Okay." 

"Good. Now. Are you hungry?" He was pretty hungry himself; he can lose track of time very easily once he gets his nose buried deep into his work ans if it weren't for Caboose, he'd probably be gorging on fast food after a week without eating. "'Cause I am fucking starving. What were you trying to heat up?" 

"Noodles with tomato sauce," Caboose said with a smile. 

"Alright. Spaghetti it is. Go put on a movie or something." 

"Yes, Sir!" Past mistakes forgotten, Church sets about making lunch. Programming can for a later time. 

* * *

Felix stared at his little girls. Well, they weren't technically his, but they were his. Both of them asleep in matching outfits, in the baby carrier of the shopping cart. This part is what sucked balls. With Locus out working as an intern at the local hospital, Felix was left doing all the shopping. And the cleaning. And the meals. And the everything. What a load of bull. However, as the legal caretaker of his sweet angels, he can't back out now (even with his sex life being less than satisfactory at this point). 

...Maybe he should've back out the moment he overheard their conversation all those months ago.  _'Well, it's too late now, Felix. You're stick with all three of them, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Probably.'_

"Oh, what lovely girls!" Snapping out of his reverie, Felix sets his sights on an older woman, whom was gushing  _extremely_ close to his children. He clears his throat loudly, making her look up. "Are they yours? What are their names? You and your wife must be so proud!" 

"Yes, Tamile and Camile, and it's husband," He correctes her. 

"...Oh." He frowns when the woman sneers and looks at him in disgust, walking away with her nose in the air.

Felix grits his teeth and mutters beneth his breath, "Pompous, close-minded, ass bitch." Just as he was about to continue on witb the groceries, another woman came by and pushed him away from the cart, walking away with his girls and cooing at them. 

Today was not a good day for this shit. 

He stalked up towards her and tapped her shoulder roughly. Nobody gets away with shitty actions like that around him. Especially when he has newborns to look after. As soon as she turned towards him, Felix backhanded her hard enough to make her stumble away from his cart, ignoring the shocked faces of everyone around him as he huffed and took out the baby carrier. No way was he going to stay another minute amongst ignorant assholes; shopping can get done another day. He glared at the security guard as he tried to stop him and made him back down. Things would have been so much better if he came with Locus. Nobody dared to oppose him. Sometimes he wonders why. 

As soon as he got to his car, other people started talking louder about  _him_. He didn't care about the 'fag' comments or 'queer' or some other form of gay slander, but what drove them home was the 'had to settle with a guy with kids because he can't have any naturally.' It wasn't true though. He didn't stay with Locus because of the chance to raise children. Right? He didn't care if they were fathers or not. 

Felix shook his head and sighed, getting the girls buckled up once inside the car and got in himself, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. Wouldn't do to go out onto the street with the unintentional intention to die.

The way back home was calm. Too calm, if you ask him, but he wasn't going to take it for granted. He was tired and all he wanted to do was crawl in bed with his girls and nap until Locus came back. No sex today, unfortunately, but attention and cuddling will be enough for tonight. It didn't occur to him how the door was already unlocked until he was halfway to the room, the twins in the living room cribs.

"...Locus? You home?" Immediately, there were scufflings sounds from their bedroom, a few 'fuck' here are and there, bumping, and then finally, Locus against the door, covering his view into the room, long hair ruffled. He still had his clothes on, but he always changes in record time.

"F-felix...I didn't expect you to be home so soon." Felix narrowed his eyes. Locus's voice was on the edge of an anxiety, tongue peeking out to lick at dry lips, eyes darting to the inside of the bedroom. 

" _I_ didn't expect you to be home this early," Felix gritted out as he crossed his arms. What the fuck was going on? 

"What? I told you before I left that I would be getting off early today," Locus mentioned with clear confusion on his face. 

"Open the door." 

"What?" 

"Don't make me repeat myself." 

"Felix, there's noth-"

"Open the goddamn  _fucking_ door!" 

"Isa-" Felix didn't bother to let him finish, shoving the door open and freezes. Standing in the middle of their room was blond haired woman with all the perfect curves a man could ever hope to claim as their girl.

It couldn't be. 


	3. Chapter 3

Junior and Tucker looked at each other then back to the closed guest room where Felix and Locus currently were in. Oh yeah, they could hear  _every. Single. Word._ And it surely wasn't sounds of making up...or making out.

"Isaac, if you would just-!"

"Shut the fuck up! What's wrong with you!? Seven fucking months! Seven fucking months we were together and you try to pull this shit!" 

"What 'shit' are you tal-!"

"Your cheating ass, that's what!" 

"I wasn't cheating-!"

"Don't you try to paint yourself the innocent here!" 

"I'm not trying trying to paint myself as anything, but I wouldn't dare cheat on you!"

"Says the one with a  _fucking_   _ **broken mind**_!" 

"...Excuse me?"

Tucker, Junior, and Wash (who joined moments before) all froze. In all the time they knew the couple, they didn't think Felix would attack Locus in such a way. 

"You heard me! The only thing you can fucking do right is take a beating!" All three of them winced as a sharp slap resounded throughout the hallway. Even with a such a heavy wood door, they all heard it as clear as daylight. No one moved an inch. No one heard movement in the guest room for what seemed like an hour, but when muffled footsteps started again and what Wash hoped were apologies, they all left as quickly as they could without making a sound. It wasn't long before Locus was briskly walking out of the mansion, eyes overshadowed with loose brown locks and sniffling coming from the guest room. 

"...Who do you think hit who?" Tucker asked randomly. What he meant to say was 'let' s console Felix,' but what's said is said. Thankfully, Wash wasn't offended by it and scratched at his sideburns. 

"Well...considering Locus doesn't like raising his hand...more than likely it was Felix who slapped him." Wash replied. It wasn't too far fetched. Tucker has seen Felix's hand twitch many times in Locus's presence, but so did Locus's. It was...confusing. What the fuck happened with them? Three days ago Felix was spamming the doorbell and when they finally answered on the the hundredth ring, his cheeks were covered in dried up tear tracks and fresh ones as well. Wash tried to ask what happened the next day, but Felix didn't speak. Until today, a few moments ago. Well, it was more of a screaming match than anything else, actually. "...Do you think Locus capable of cheating?"

"Nah. Dude's too loyal for that. If he wasn't Junior's ma woulda been dumped alongside the road a long ass time ago... You know...I heard that people who usually accuse other of cheating-"

"Are the cheaters themselves." Wash rests against Tucker, hands finding each other. Junior had left to his room and now it was just them in the parlour. "I wouldn't put it past Felix." 

"Here I thought you were going to defend him." 

"I would if you called him a demeaning name for someone who's been around the block, but I know Felix. He's cheated before because he got...bored. Sometimes he cheats because he's afraid to commit." 

"If he did sleep with someone else, it was probably because of the twins." 

"More than likely," Wash agrees. Tucker could see the denial in his eyes and rubs his shoulder to give him slight comfort. After all, nobody wants to realize how their bestfriend can be toxic in a relationship. It just isn't fair. And it never will be. "Maybe I should go talk to him." 

"If you want to. I'll be in the room if you need me." 

"I know...what do you think really happened at their appartment?" 

"Who knows. Those guys are hard to keep up with." Tucker smiles softly and pecks Wash on his lips. "Though, I'm sure it was all just a misunderstanding." Wash hugged him, not bothering to reply as he hid his face in Tucker's chest. 

 _Quite the day today._  

* * *

It was hectic in the restaurant. Hell, it still is and Grif was getting no chance of rest. It just so happened to be one of those fucking days where it was just one customer right after another. And the complaints. Oh god. They complained about _everything_. It got to the point he had to call in his sister to aid the other waiters and waitresses while the manager called in chef reinforcements. 

It was goddamn awful. A whole lot of bullshit. A nightmare. Just then, a woman, no older than thirty-five burst into the kitchen, shrieking to see the head chef. Grif looked around and then realized something crucial about his job. HE was the head chef. She wanted to speak to him. Why? Must be here to chew his head of because her dish was 'too cold'. But here's the thing: customers are prohibited to enter the kitchen due to food safety reasons. Hopefully Sarge will kick her out and also forbid her from comming back to the establishment. 

"GRIF! I demand an explanation as to why there was a cockroach in this here woman's meal!" 

....What? "Cockroach? Sir, I can assure you, my space is checked every hour. If there was a cockroach nearby, I would have made sure it was killed and my workarea disinfected... She probably planted that little joke in her meal just for shits and giggles." As annoying and irritating today was, he should've kept his mouth shut. There was no way he was getting saved from that. 

The woman gasps sharply and, like a fucking cartoon person, her face turns bright red in anger. "I demand to have him fired!" 

His eye twitches. Who the fuck is she anyway to demand such shit. "Ma'am with all due respect, you're not allowed to demand such a thing." 

"But I am," Sarge grunted. Oh no. Sarge better not. He won't come back crawling on his knees when he begs for a guy who can  _cook_. When they're in that rush and his only cooks are as slow as molasses in winter time. Fucking. Slow. "I'm sorry, Grif, but the customer is always right. I'm going yo have to let you go." 

"...Alright, I see how it is, Sir. I got that you hated me, but geez." Grif proceeds to take off his chef uniform (thankfully, he always wears a tank top under), and seeing as he was no longer an employee, grabs the nearest bin full of flour. Oh yeah. There was no stopping, especially since she had her back towards with an obvious smug air about her. Sarge didn't even bother stopping him, turning a blind eye to what was obviously about to happen to the poor oblivious bitch from hell. Literally. He walked to his office. Probably to quickly have him off the employment list. It wasn't long until he got a small go ahead from the office window and everything was slow motion after that. They were already out in the lobby area, bitch-from-hell still with her back turned to him, and his arms already lifting the bin of flour. All the seated customers stopped their conversations to stare in thwir direction, bitch still oblivious. He didn't do it right away. Oh, no. He was waiting foe the perfect moment. 

And there it was. 

When she caught on the muffled snickers and gasps and people suddenly moving from the immediate range, she turned around only to get flour poured onto her. He didn't stop until all the flour was out and, gently, placed the bin in her hands. She was too busy gaping her mouth like a starving fish to do anything and probably too busy looking like the entertainment for the other non-scaming clientele. 

Never. Ever. Get the head chef fired. Or at least him specifically. He fucking loved this job.

His eyes caught his sister's, sending her a a silent message that he'd be waiting in their beaten up car. Maybe they'll pay a visit to the rest of their friends, give them an exaggerated version of what just happened, share a pizza or two, along with a pack of cheap ass beer and just enjoy the moment. She gave him a thumbs up and went about her usual "is everything alright?" mumbo jumbo while he pushed open the door. 

It was quick after that. 

Something flew by him and landed with a bang. He stumbled forward, ears ringing, and vision slow and blurry. And then there was another bang, but louder, and the muffled sound of people shrieking in...pain? Agony? Fear? What the fuck was going on? He struggled as he got up, but as he did his sight cleared up. It was chaos. Most of the walls were...no longer there. Some of the ceiling was crumbling. 

Bodies on the floor, both unconcious and dead. In the middle of it all stood a man and kneeling before him and turned away was another man, bearing the Insurrection symbol. 

But none of that concerned Grif as much as it was  _extremely_ concerning to see his sister behind them. No. Not concerning. 

**_Terrifying._ **

All his brain could process was sister, not moving, pool of blood, and nothing else. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was chaos. 

As an intern, Locus saw his fair share of physical consequences of stupidity (the majority being quite gruesome), effects of drugs, diseases, cancer,  _infections_ not treated properly. But this was...he had no words for it. Doctors were working overtime, no sleep, running from one dying patient to another while more came in as more doctors were called or paged. Certified nurses did the most of what they could do while interns like him held back until they were given an order. One of his coworkers switched the television onto the news channel and raised the volume, the  ** _BREAKING NEWS_** banner standing out from the bottom. 

"...the entire street unfortunately being the site of the start of a gang war, it seems. Restaurants, banks, department stores all either bombed or had multiple shoot outs occuring within the buildings themselves." A dark-skinned female informed. 

"And that's not all, Rachel. Hospitals from other cities are sending their ambulances as space in our local hospital can no longer detain so many people without it being a hindrance or have it become far more chaotic then I imagine it to be already. There also has been reports of gunfire on other streets, at homes and apartment locations to be exact. Rachel, I think we have a serious crisis going on. Gang wars are usually dealt within the opposing members quietly and out of police hearing, or at least keeping it a minimum where the law enforcement department cannot intervene." A tan skinned male continued, frowning slightly at the live helicopter footage.

"That's right, Carl. Actually, we've just been informed just now of the rival gangs, as police now comb through areas already...destroyed. We have the Insurrection and the Pirates that are fighting against each other, and Carl, from what I hear, these two gangs have been the main issues of the APD for many years now, but never to this extent. The APD are now asking all unharmed civilians to stay within their homes, lock the doors and windows, make sure no one else can see within your home. They ask to keep anything you can defend yourself with within arms reach and call to this number immediately if anyone has broken into your home or if you pick up on possible gunshots and explosions," the anchorwoman, Rachel, sternly advised the audience, a phone number displayed on the bottom of the screen. 

"Also, if you are outside of your home at the moment, please, the APD as well as all of us from the station advice that you stay at the building where you are for at least an hour and report anything amiss. If, by any chance you must get home, we advice that you are acompanied by someone else. Do not go out alone at this time. Students will be held within the schools in secure areas and will only be let out with their parents and guardians before the APD deem it safe for their return home by school bus. For parents who are concernced and are not able to pick up your child, officials have been dispatched to each of the schools and will escort each bus for precaution." And on they went, covering every minute of what happened and what is currently happening. Locus, at the moment, didn't particularly care about those around him; a job was a job and it was best to stay emotionally detached, but as he caught a glimpse of a certain restaurant's uniform he immediately left his spot. 

"Grif?" Locus called out, a frown sliding naturally in place.

"Locus? You're working today?" Locus could see how shaken up his psychologist...friend was. 

"What happened? Why are you here?" He prompted. Grif _shouldn't_ know anybody here. His workplace wasn't on 8th avenue. Unless-

"Kai's in there. She- there was blood! Alot! An-an-and dust everywhere and screaming and- my head. My head hurts alot, but Kai. Kai's hurt. Alot. There was so much  _blood_ ," Grif half rambles and half stutters out. Okay, so his friend's kid sister was in the hospital. How grave? Well, going by Grif's gibberish, she was in critical condition. One of the nurses came to check on Grif, insisting that he should go back to his room due to a possible concussion, but Grif was insistent he stay next to his sister. After a a few more seconds of shouting and reassurances, the nurse was able to make Grif go back and turned to look ar him. 

"Friend of yours?" Locus nods curtly. "Ortez, right? An intern?" Another short nod. "Look, if you're shaken up, you can clock out...but stay indoors! They haven't said it was safe, alright? Although...you look awfully calm for someone who has friends in the doctors' care." He crossed his arms and stared at the nurse, making him uncomfortable to walk away with an awkward reassuring (was it supposed to be reassuring?) smile. But Locua wasn't calm.

He was  _seething_.  

Sarge's restaurant wasn't anywhere near Insurrection  _or_ Pirate territory. It was on  ** _his_** land. Land that every member of the other parties agreed to never start violence in. It was land filled with  ** _his_** people. And now some of his people are  _dead_ because of some petty bullshit between two, mediocre at best, groups. 

He was going to get information and let whosever's god bless whoever started this...this... _violence_ on _his_ territory with a great amount of protection. 

_Sorry, Mason, but it looks like they need to be reminded of their place._

* * *

"Hey, where you going, sis? Tucker said to stay indoors until he deems it safe." 

"Nowhere you need to know." Carolina snaps. Church frowns and crosses his arms. His sister was visiting for the day and of all the times she decides to leave, it's now? 

"Gonna go to York's place? Look, Carolina. He may be half blind, but he's not an idiot or defenseless. He can take care of himself. He doesn't need you to be babysitting him all the time." He shrunk a bit into his computer chair, but met her murderous glare wirh the same ferocity. 

"I. Am. Not. Babysitting him. I know he's not defenseless, but I...it's..."  _It's for me_. Church sighs loudly and looks back at his computer, glaring blankly at the screen. He won't admit, but they both knew he was scared. Scared for her and Caboose and Allison and his friends. Mostly Carolina. 

Here's the thing. Carolina and her bunch of MMA friends are in some...gang or shit. Their boss is never here or there, but they talk as if he's everywhere. Of course, it's a big coincidence that they started as such when  _Locus_ came into the picture. Well, not started, but it seemed more...tense between them and him, but he has no reason to suspect Locus as he is studying to  _help give birth_ and not  _help kill people_. Tucker luckily turns a blind eye to their actions as they never target innocents. The only thing that keeps Tucker from investigating them further. But with the gang war going on...

"You're not...killing innocent people, right?" He asks quietly, mouth becoming a thin line. Church doesn't turn; he can see Carolina perfectly on his dark screen. 

"...No." She replies with slight hesitation. Church curses and fists his sweat pants. Why is she lying? "Oh, my sweet little ferocious lion," she coos as she pulls him into a tight hug, this one being far more emotional than playful like others before. "I'm going to be fine, there's nothing to be worried about. I'm just going down the block and if anything happens just call any one of us. You have our numbers, right?" They have yet to part and Church doesn't want it to end this time. 

"Yeah...Are you sure it's just down the block?" 

"Yeah, and since I know you know...boss is just going to brief us. Nothing more," Carolina softly whispers. 

"Nothing more? Just that?" They pull away, reluctantly, but she would never leave if she stayed a little longer. 

"Yes." 

"...Okay." He looks away as she moves to the front door, frowning more as he hears it open.

"I'll be back." And the door closes loudly in the silent apartment. Maybe he should wake up Caboose...yeah, that's a good idea. 

"Hey, Caboose...!" 

* * *

 "That's all we're doing? Just keeping an eye on both gangs for now?" 

"Yes. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm doing the dirty work." 

"But boss, it's a lo-" 

"Washington. Do keep in mind that most of you are not  _used_ to killing more than two at the same time. You especially have yet to learn to not leave  _anything_ behind." 

"I'm  _trying,_ but things always slip from the mind." 

"Which is precisely why you will stay in the sidelines." 

"No buts. I'm sure Officer Tucker will agree with me on this one." 

"...He doesn't know I'm with the gang." 

"And a good thing that is. The less he knows, the better. There's too many that he already knows of." 

"...As you wish, boss." 

"Carolina, Texas, do not disappoint me." 

"Yes, sir." "Of course." 

"You know how to exit. Washington, I have something I need for you to deliver for me." 

"I'll do me best, boss."

"I know you will." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the depths of despair. Working at a fast food restaurant really takes a toll on my energy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and this time, we learn of dark pasts.

Many times Washington has crossed the front doors of his new home, many times Tucker questioned where he went (out of curiosity of course), and many times Wash gave him an honest answer. But today...he would have to lie to him. The thought left his stomach churning, but he pushed it down as he opened the door. He braced himself for the usual tight hug, but...nothing.  _Maybe he's still busy investigating, but what's there to investigate? It's clear who did it._  

"Tucker? Junior? Anyone here?" He called out as he walked down the hallway. "Felix?" 

"WHAT?! IN THE KITCHEN!" A shout came from the direction of the kitchen. 

"Jeez. No need to shout, Isa." 

"Fuck off. I told you not to call me that anymore." 

"But you kicked their asses. They're not going to try to pin you to a wall. Besides, you have Locus to wa-" Wash was cut off by the sound of a knife stabbing into his kitchen counter. Eyes slightly wide, he tries to get a good look of his best friend's face and only seeing a small part of what seemed to be a frown. 

"Don't you ever bring up that bastard's name," Felix growled. Wash was dumbfounded. Locus and Felix always had their little fights and whatnot (what couple didn't) and from what Felix told him, it usually led to the pair resolving it in their bedroom, but this was...they've been furious at each other for weeks. Rather,  _Felix_ has been furious at Locus for this entire time. This couldn't be about the cheating anymore. 

"...I got the full story Felix; it was all miscommunication." Wash became even more confused as his friend started to laugh, only to gasp when he turned around. Settled on Felix's left cheek was a large, purple, livid bruise. Wash didn't waste a heartbeat getting to his friend, gently cupping his cheek into the light. How the fuck was Felix talking with this bruise on his cheek?! 

"Pretty angry, huh? Started appearing not even thirty minutes after he left...still hurts, but I can take it." But Felix didn't sound proud of this injury. Not an ounce of pride. Infact, he sounded...heartbroken. Wash hadn't began touching the bruise when Felix started to whimper, but he knew it wasn't from physical pain. 

"Felix...does Locus hit you regularly?" 

"Wha...? No! That was the first time, and it was an accident. I-I shouldn't have said what I said. He told me everything he went through with that abusive bitch and I just took it and smacked him across the face with it. I deserved it, but he didn't think so." By this point, he and Felix slid down to the ground, Wash craddling his best friend in his arms with Felix sobbing into his shoulder. "He was saying he sorry, so sorry and trying to hug me and I w-wanted to say it too but it just hurt so so much and I called him...I told him he was no different than his ex and told him to leave, that I never wanted to see him again and he left, but he said goodbye and it just hurt so much more because I know he broke up with me and I didn't want to lose him! He's not a bad man, it was an accident! Just an accident! Never his fault!"

"So that was what the note was talking about." Wash muttered under his breath. Of course, with Felix's keen ears and the literal closeness between the two of them, glared at him for an explanation. In that moment, Wash had a very huge dilema: give Felix the note or tell him himself what he read with a few white lies here and there. Although, considering that it was Felix, white lies will never go over his head as he know how to better than anyone else. To people he hates. Or when he's keeping a secret. "Well, a friend of Locus asked me to deliver a letter to you, sent from Locus, and it said-" 

"Give it to me." Felix interuppted, his hand extended out. Reluctantly, he pulled out the note from his pocket and set it on his pale hand (Felix really needed to go outside more), giving his best "I'm just the messenger" face. But Felix didn't read it; in fact he didn't bother to open it at all. He stood up and stomped to the stove and started to burn the note. Felix stayed by the stove, glaring at the ashes of the paper. "Does this  _friend_ have a tattoo of a helmet on an 'X' of bones? If you know, that is." 

" ...Yeah? Why?" What does his boss have to do with anything? Does Felix know him? That can't be because Felix hates the criminal night life. He shouldn't know of anyone in the ciminal ring. 

"Well, you tell this  _friend_ that Locus has to come and tell that whatever stupid shit he wrote straight to my face, dammit! He's not allowed to break up with me at all. Period. Mother likes my little angels far too much to let go of him too." Felix had migrated to one of the counter's stool, head on palm, bottom lip sticking out in a small pout. Sometimes Wash believes Felix needs some psychotherapy, or at least get tested for a bipolar disorder. "What time is Junior coming back? I want to use his xbox to procrastinate the priority of searching for an intern job." 

"Why don't you ask Locus to see if they can give you one at his work place? Isn't he also studying to become a some pussy doctor?" 

"How crude, but yes. We both are." Wash snorts and rummages through the fridge, grabbing whatever non-alcoholic drink he has stashed in there. 

"No wonder both of you two are gay. You have to deal whatever disgusting shit a chick can get up there." Felix laughs loudly and shakes his head. 

"Nah, Locus has to deal with that. I just gotta deal with helping girls pop out another human life while keeping them alive and well." 

"You two are crazy." 

"Hey, shut it or I will arrange for Locus to be your GYN in the future." 

"Oh god, no. That'll be embarrassing." 

"Then don't make fun of our future careers. Depressive killjoy." 

"Crazy whore." 

"Melancholy moaner." 

"Oh, big words now?" 

"Go suck an egg!" And all Wash can do is shake in laughter. 

* * *

After dismissing the babysitter with a few twenties, Locus set his gym bag down softly next to his couch, he plopped onto the cushions to rest his weary eyes. He was running in circles. Carolina nor Texas were able to find useful information besides what was already said on the news.  _He_ wasn't able to find any motive behind the attacks or anyone connected to the first bombing. He  _knows_ they didn't start it for "the good of their people" or a drug deal gone bad, and it was bothering him. He wanted to be done with it already, to be back near his daughters and Felix, to make sure no other friends get caught up in the crossfire of this war. They almost lost Kaikaina and if Tucker had decided to take his lunch break at his usual place, he most likely wouldn't have made it, Sergeant Major or not. 

But he couldn't do any of that. Not until the head of the one who started this unnessary violent war was in his hands, and if it took sacrificing his time from his job and friends, if he had to break all connections with Felix and his daughters, then so be it. He looked at the small box hidden behind the television. _What was he thinking?_ How was it that he believed he could have a shot at having a normal life with the people he loved? That he could have a well paying job to support his family? That he could have all of that when he himself denies it for others? He's a murderer. Criminals they may be, but he's still taking a life. 

 _What if Felix found out?_ He would leave him, alone. He'd take his daughters away from him, live with a better man, his future husband and future father that his girls will call dad. He'd call him a monster just like his mother had when she found him standing over the corpse of his father with the hunting rifle still in his hands, still smoking from the barrel. He'd pretend he didn't exist just like his girlfriend did when she found out he had no remorse when he did it. He'd call the pol-

"SAMUEL!" Sam jerked as if he'd been shot, focusing on the source of the yell. 

_Isaac._

The look of pure fright on his face made him reel back. Why was Isaac here and not with Tucker and Washington? Did he never leave him? Did they even fight in the first place? His eyes widened when they landed on the large purple bruise on his cheek and felt bile rise up to his throat. If Isaac never left...was he abusing him? Forcing him to sleep with him just like his father and fianceé did? How many times has he sent Isaac to the ER? How many times did Isaac used himself to stop him from hurting his girls? How long is he going to keep being a mon-

"WAKE UP, GODDAMIT!" Sam's eyes snapped open, gasping as the world came back to him. He met amber eyes filled with deep worry and fear. Of him? No...for him. Isaac was here. Even with that angry bruise he left on him, he was here. Even with the note he didn't want to read, he was here. Even with the voicemall telling Isaac that they were through, he was  _still_ here. 

"...Isaac?" His voice croaked. Was he screaming? 

"Who else, you asshole?" Isaac whispered with a worried smile. 

"Why..." Why did he come back? 

"Because I love you," he said quietly. "And as Wash told you, I'm not letting you leave me because of one slap. When I heard your voicemail and you didn't pick up the phone, I came here to talk things through. But then I heard screaming and yelling and I knew you were having a nightmare." Isaac paused for a moment and Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "How long have you been having them?" 

"...Since the night you left," he mumbled.

"Oh, Sam. I'm so sorry...I knew I shouldn't have left. I was just ang-" 

"It's okay. I understand." 

"No, no. It's not okay. I left and called you a cheater without hearing out what was going on, and when I said that you were no better than..." 

"That's because you're right. I'm no better than my father or my ex." 

"Yes, you are." 

"Isaac, I  _hit_ you. I left a bruise on your face. That is the definition of domestic abuse." But his lover is stubborn, just like him. 

"You hit back in defense because I hurt you with my words. I shouldn't have said that." Sam didn't say anything after that, just buried his face within his boyfriend's neck. "And the things you were saying in your nightmare are all lies. All false. You're not a monster. I'm not going to leave you because you kill a few people here and there. You're not a danger to any of us. You're a great dad and I doubt anyone will be a better father for the twins. Hell, I won't mind keeping your killing spree secret from everyone else." 

"But that'll make you a willing 'participant'." 

"Hmm, we really need to spill a few secrets into the light." Sam couldn't help but smile back when his lover grinned mischivieously. 

*

Their talk was an eye opener: he's not the only one who's killed out of cold blood. Sure, his men kill here and there at his command but they've only done it because it was their job. They still had the concious to not do it again unless told. He killed his father the day after he gave him his hunting rifle, looked at him straight in the eye and smiled and pulled the trigger. On that day he felt a weight leave his shoulders, only to be held down again by something else. It wasn't remorse, no. Why would he feel guilty about killing a pedophile? Sure, he loved his father, got to know him greatly, but he wasn't allowed to walk on the ground anymore after what he did. It was actually the thought of his mother disowning him for becoming a psychopath  but that also lifted when she helped him hide his father's body. She cried. A lot. Though she never mentioned as to why she was crying. 

A few weeks after that, he killed again, but this time, it was his girlfriend's father. Not because he was never allowed into her home, but because he caught him doing disgusting things to pictures of her. And then again a few months later, and then twice more six months later. 

He never felt an ounce of guilt. They were all criminals according to the law. 

Felix, on the other hand, had first killed his friend. He was younger than he was when he did, killed him at ten years of age. He also held no remorse as his friend tried to force him, but the difference between he and his lover was that Felix felt extreme glee when he  _mutilated_ his body where as he feels nothing and tries to make the deaths of his targets quick and easy, a bullet through their brain. He described how great it felt when the warm blood spread across his hands, how much he was cackling and grinning when his friend of eighteen years was shrieking, crying, and begging for mercy as he drove his throwing knives into his body. It was shame he ruined his pageant dress beyond repair. 

Then he went on to describe how he wheedled out the criminals in crowded areas.

"Have you been doing so the past few years you were here?" 

"Nah. Too risky with all the gangs, you know, and now, even more so since Wash's lover is a cop and military. What about you?" Felix explained. 

"Only recently. I wouldn't have started again if my land wasn't terrorized be the other gangs," Locus stated. He rose and eye brow at Felix when he snorted. 

"I fucking knew it. You're part of the pirates, right? That tattoo on your arm says it all, so was I once upon a time, but as drug dealer. Boring as hell. Do you know this guy named Sharkface? He did drugs more than what was actually required to sell. The idiot. He tried to make me give my merch to him when he ran out." 

"His name rings a bell, but I was mostly the executor. I left, though. The police were closing in on the members. Where do you have yours?" Locus has never paid much attention to any of the tattoos Felix had, except the ones that brought out his eyes. A simple helmet an an x could have been passed as unimportant compared to the rest. 

"Same place as yours. I almost didn't see it since you have that big ass panther and dragon on you." 

"Hmm...I could say the same for you and your tattoos," he chuckles. 

"It'll be a shame should anybody see, mainly Tucker, to see it and snitch on us. Wash knows his  _friend_ has it, but he doesn't know it's you, right?" 

"None of my men know it's me. It's better that way. The less who are connected to murderous me, the better." 

"...Let's put another tattoo over it since we're done with their ways of handling shit. We'll handle this war in our own way." 

"Felix-"

"Shh. We're doing this our way. If you go hunting without me, I will kill you." All Lovus could do was stare at him, quickly seeing how beautiful his lover was with a such a crazed, yet gentle look in his eyes and the feeling straight to his crotch, cock twitching in anticipation. 

"Can't wait." 


	6. Chapter 6

To say it was a mystery is an understatement. There simply was no tip or indication as to who left them the deal breaker. They've been going after the ones responsible for days to no avail and one Friday morning a package of documents appear on the doorstep. Not just any documents, files. Files on everyone who was affiliated with the bombings and shoot outs and their current location. Although, Tucker can tell you that none of them set foot in jail, only that the case was now closed. Reason being that it will be pretty much useless to convict a dead body. Some of them were recent (the lowest being at least two hours dead) while many others were three to one day decomposed. 

One thing's for sure...it wasn't the work of one person. Some of them were quick and clean, a clear shot to the head while other scenes were gruesome. If the developers of Hostel want inspiration for another gore movie, it was this. There was a particular one where it seemed both of the perpetrators had worked together, and by particular he means that they took extra care with the victim. No face, nails, fingerprints, and heart. DNA testing gave them no results and facial reconstruction was a no go until the shattered skull was placed back together. Fun puzzle that will be for the scientists. Though, he has a sneaking suspicion there won't be a match for the future face they give the PD. These guys sure went about their way to keep this guy unidentified. Which goes on to make him far more curious than before and lucky for him that his spirit animal is not a cat. 

"Major Tucker."

"What is it, Palomo?" Tucker turns to look at his lieutenant, giving him a 'this better be worth it' expression; an expression everyone above and below him are familiar with. 

"Well, you already know about there being more than one perp-" 

"Palomo." 

"But! But Andersmith found something you might want to see. He thinks you might now it belongs to. I think I know who it belongs to as well," Palomo eagerly stated. 

Tucker sighs and follows Palomo, keeping an eye out for anything that might indicate either a possible suspect or the identity of their pile of mush. After a couple of minutes, they come upon a very  _clean_ room. He means clean as in the scent of Clorox, ammonia, and a bunch of other chemicals associated with blood cleaning that he can't quite place, but this level of cleanliness only comes from someone that abhors seeing a mess. However, it nags at his brain. How come only  _this_ room? Why were the other ones left bloody? In fact, there's no body here that would state a murder has been committed but the smell of harsh chemicals. Almost everything that was loose was stripped down and no longer in the room. So why clean up this place specifically? He walked up to Andersmith after surveying the room and gave him an expectant look. 

"Major Tucker," Andersmith acknowledged as he up a small evidence bag containing a small tube of lipstick, "this was all that was misplaced in this room and I've only know of a few select people who have the money to buy this brand of cosmetics." 

" _Aromantic_ , huh? Quite an expensive taste our suspects have." 

"Doesn't  _Aromantic_ have their customers give their initials to engrave on the products as a sign of ownership?" Palomo chimes in. 

"Good thinking, Palomo. Andersmith, any initials on it?" 

"Well, from what I could see...  _I.G._ , Major." Andersmith states. 

"I have a hunch as to who it is, but nonetheless, send it to the forensics lab. I want a DNA test run on the lipstick to confirm my suspicions." Tucker commands. 

"Or deny," Lieutenant Palomo mumbles. Tucker shoots him a glare and leaves, giving everyone else the order to wrap up the crime scene for the day. He frowns as he walks to his vehicle, thinking on what Palomo has said. He wholeheartedly wants the DNA results to be a negative match when compared to Felix's as he's an important person in Wash's life, and although Felix is prone to bouts of terrifying anger, he's no where near the mental capacity of cleaning up after a crime. He doesn't mean Felix is weak in the mind; on the contrary, he's strong, but overall, a murder that he commits will be due to passion in account of his anger. Not meticulous. He probably would have been calling Wash at an ungodly hour, crying and frantically waving his arms around. Besides, the tube of lipstick could have been stolen or something along those lines. 

*

"I'm back," Tucker announces. He sniffs and groans. What a delicious smell...but wait a minute. Wash doesn't cook or even bothers to try unless it's microwavable (which Tucker's told him many times not to continue doing). So who is in his house? 

Wash peeks out from the kitchen and grins. "Hey! Uh, dinner is ready? Locus and Felix dropped by to drop off the twins and they also gave us some food. Mostly Felix, since he knows I don't cook." 

"Oh? Didn't they have a babysitter?" 

"They do, but they said she was unavailable today and since I have today off...well I couldn't resist taking care of two angels." Wash smiles softly at him. He walks towards him and gives him a small kiss on his forehead.

"Angels? Locus keeps telling me those two are hell spawns," Tucker snickers as he sits down, looking at Wash expectantly. 

"Well, I can't possibly imagine getting woken up when you've only had less than two hours of sleep." Wash sits next to him and fills their cups and digs into his dinner. "But then again, Felix doesn't seem too bothered by it, so I don't know." 

"Heh, yeah. Um, speaking of Felix, I have...uh...a few questions about him," Tucker throws out with a nonchalant air. He hates doing this outside of work, but if he is to calm down his raging thoughts, asking his lover is the only way to go. "Nothing serious. Just wanna know some things." He shoves a spoonful into his mouth, ignoring the pain in his jaw as he swallowed his accusing words.

"Ask away. I know Felix can be a bit of a mystery." 

"So, to everyone's knowledge, you know more about Felix." 

"Spit it out , Lav." 

Tucker sighs. "Does he use the cosmetic brand  _Aromantic_?" 

"Yeah, that's his favorite. Why? Find something that has his initials?" Wash asks, giving him an innocently curious look. Tucker really hates doing this. This is Felix he's talking about for fuck's sake. 

"...We found a tube of lipstick with the initials  _I.G._ at a scene. It was a murder from what we could smell, or at least someone didn't anyone to find out about someone's freak accident." 

"Huh, really?" 

"Yeah...?" 

"What a coincidence. Felix said he lost one of his lipsticks at the mall. A deep plum color I think he said. Hasn't even used it and he's bummed out. Though, wasting about fifty bucks on lipstick and then losing it is pretty shitty." 

"Ha, yeah. Anyways, the one we found looked used. Probably someone else's with the same initials and I don't even know about the color. I just told my men to send it to the lab for DNA testing. Ah, when did he tell you that he lost it?" 

"A week ago." 

"Then it definitely couldn't be his. The room was literally scrubbed down and it  _smelled_ from all the chemicals used." Tucker sighs in relief. He knew it could have never been Felix if it's one thing he's learned being in the police force is to always check twice. So why does he still have that nagging feeling that something was definitely wrong? 

"Hey, Tucker?" Wash whispers. 

"Hmm?" 

"Finish your food early and you'll have dessert waiting in the room."

* * *

"Did you find what you were looking for, boss?" Carolina glances around, keeping her stance alert for any signs of trouble or a patrolling cop. Given the option, she wouldn't have been here, but her boss demanded the best from her and the best she will be. Tex can fuck off to her meager second place grave for all she cares.  _I shouldn't be thinking like that about my cousin_. 

"No," came the growled answer directly behind her. Her insides jumped but she silently congratulates herself on not showing it. Hopefully. For being a big, well-muscled man, her boss can easily, without a doubt, rival the most silent predator when it comes to stalking silently. Doesn't help the fact that he is terrifying when something goes awry. Like now. 

"Was it of great importance?"  _Of course it is, you dumb bitch. Why would he be here in the first place?!_

"Very. It's...should the police have gotten a hold of this crucial piece of evidence, it could mean my partner's days are numbered and I have no doubt that they already are." Her boss slinked his way towards his motorcycle and even in that simple action, she could see the danger he presents to everyone around him that is well controlled. Though, it's not to say that she admires him. On the contrary, she fears him greatly. He's a murderer. Everyone in the their group knows it and it's something you shouldn't question or you'll end up like Georgia. Though, if she were to be honest, his partner is far more alarming. He is a murderer too, but something was off about him when their boss introduced him to the gang. He seemed highly unhinged with the way he spoke and moved. Almost as if he...enjoyed the rush of killing people.

A psychopath. 

Oddly enough, his partner didn't seemed too interested in what they did and more as to why boss wanted them in the first place. Didn't help quell the petrifying gaze of his snake-eye contacts. Or the sharp nails on his hands.

"What is it that your partner lost? Perhaps, if the police already swept through the area, I can retrieve it." She probably already dug her own grave and buried herself. 

"Are you positive? Stealing evidence can get you a felony charge if you're caught." 

"I'm positive, sir. I won't let you down."  _Just shut up_   _already,_ _Carol._

"Well, if you insist. It's a tub of lipstick from the brand  _Aromantic_. The color is a burnt orange and has the letters 'I' and 'G' engraved on it. With any luck, it has been sent to the forensics lab for obvious reasons. Do not disappoint me, Carolina." 

She watches her boss drive off into the night, his motorcycle almost as silent as he and recalls of all the beautiful moments she's shared with her little brother and their parents. Why did she do it? She was stupid to suggest such a thing! And now she has to break into a place with probable high security. 

*

"York, it's just for tonight." 

"Lina, I love you, but we can't do this. Killing because we have no other choice is one thing, but...tampering with police evidence? If  _you're_ caught, then what?" Carolina knows York was worried, concern painting his face and clear as day, but she can't back out now. Not when her spot as number one is at stake. 

"I promised the boss I would do it and I don't want to be seen as weak in front of him." 

"No." 

"I thought you'd help me, seeing as you are the only one with any sense of how to bypass technological security." 

Her boyfriend sighs and sits down, keeping his gaze to the floor. "I don't want to risk your life. I don't want to lose you. What will I say to Church should something happen to you?" 

"Nothing because nothing is going to happen if you help me. Please, Nerian. I need my handsome boyfriend's smart brain to help me break in without tripping an alarm." She hates pleading, but this was maybe the only way to get him to help (besides the fact that her boss's partner might murder her for not completing her objective). 

"Lin-" Carolina cuts him off by oulking into a quick, reassuring kiss. 

"You know how the boss works. He wouldn't have allowed me to do so unless I had the skills to do it," she whispers. Of course she was scared. She had her whole life ahead of her and there was the possiblity of losing it for even being in the gang, and York knew it too. Everyone in their group knew it. 

"...Okay. Okay. But after this no more. Stop giving boss these suggestions." 

"I will. I promise." 

Now, running through the hallways of the forensics lab, Carolina only had to worry about the guards. York had shut down any alarms that could have been impossible to avoid and had the camera's going on a loop. All she had to do was find the police department evidence drawer. 

She stopped by the corner of the wall, listening closely to any nearby footsteps.  _'So far so good. No guards within hearing distance. Now, if I were in charge important items, where would I...oh, evidence locker.'_ Checking once again, Carolina sprinted towards the door and giving her thanks to every god put there willing to look after her for giving her the luck of an unlocked door. Although she was prepared for any sort of simple lockpicking, whoever dimwitted person in charge of locking doors made her night whole lot faster. Once inside, Carolina made sure to make a note of everything of its place in the case of needing to move anything around that might give her a clue as to where to look. She didn't have to search any further as the scientist had log entries, dates, times, and descriptions in a notebook. 

Of course. 

Again, she thank the gods as she found the log entry of what she needed right away, however, reasoning popped into her mind. If she were to take away the lipstick they gathered as evidence, the others would surely notice theyve been robbed because there was proof that they  _had_ it. She could copy the handwriting and say that is has been taken out, or... 

Her eyes settle on the correctional fluid on the desk and the various pens that lay there. It was simple really, wiping out the entry and writing in another one that simply had no meaning or importance to the possible case being investigated. Quickly, she set the fluid and pen back into their respective places and set off to the lockers. Considering that everything was neatly labeled and organized, it didn't take her long to grab the small bag containing the lipstick, holding in her shout of victory. Surverying the room and satisfied that everything was in ita place, Carolina quietly stepped out of the room (making sure to close the door quietly) and retraced her footsteps, taking extra caution for any of the guards. 

A few close calls later, she made it to the window and went down the rope, shaking its hook loose once on the ground. As she gathered up her rope, she heard the tell-tale barking of dogs in the distance. She sped up packing away the rope into her bag and sprinted away. She didn't know if it was a guard dog or just a regular one, but she wasn't taking her chances when her goal was only a few blocks away. 

"York, I'm out and headed to our usual spot. I heard dogs near the lab so be careful," she uttered into their comms. 

"Alright, I'll meet you a block away from it. Stay safe." She heard their connection fizzle out and proceeded to take off her earpiece and shoved it into her pocket. It wasn't a long run to their meeting area and when she got there, she had a small sense of fear. Confused, she wondered why she felt it. She's been here many time alone or with her boss and she's never felt this...this... need to run away. Never felt her fight or flight insticts flare up so quickly and strongly. She swallowed it away and stepped into the building only to have it rear its ugly head again into her brain. Everything was telling her to take out her weapon, her gun, knife, anything that was in reach and protect herself. That there was someone in here with her. She stroked the wall, looking for the light switch. She flicked it...and immeditely ducked, her heart skippong a beat as heard the air next to her ear being  _sliced_. 

A soft thunk fell from the wall in front of her, her eyes immediately snapping to a small, thin, knife jutting out from the wall, still vibrating from the impact.

"Oh, it's just you." Camethe mocking tone from behind her. Carolina spun around and came face to face with her boss's partner. She did her best to muffle the gasp that spilled from her at the sight of him. Even with such dark clothing it was obvious most of was drenched in blood and the blood splattering across his neck and orange bandana didn't help much to refute the fact.

He's the reason why her alarm bells were making a cacophony in her head.

"I, uh...I got your lipstick back," she stammered out as she pulled out the evidence bag, keeping her gaze on him. She barely had it out of her backpack when it was snatched away. 

"You did?! Oh, why thank you! See? This is why you're number one and my lover's right hand man. 'Cause you're the best. I'd give you a hug, but as you can see I'm covered in animal blood." He beams at her and for once Carolina didn't feel so scared about him. She ignored the heat she felt rising to her cheeks. 

"Wait, did you say animal?" 

"Uh, yeah? What did you think it was? Human? Please, I'm better than that. When I kill a human, I clean up after myself." Her fear came back a smidge. "Look, now you're an ace in my books, mind helping me? My boyfriend, your boss, said he'll be here in about an hour or so to help me finish prepping the deer meat, but since you're here~." 

"Um, well, York is waiting for me and-" 

"Give me your phone." She didn't hesitate unlocking and passing him her phone, watching him quickly write a message to her boyfriend. "He'll be here in about five minutes. In the meantime, I need you to start a fire in the backyard. I gotta go take a shower." She stared after him, confusion settled on her mind as she went about as she was told, only snapoing out of it when when she heard York call out after her.

"What happened? Why did...boss's partner tell me to come here?" York seemed tired and worried and she understood him every step of the way. She wanted to be back at their apartment, sleeping in their cozy bed before getting up for school

 Not here, stuck in the building with a psychopath. 

"Because I told her to help me and I couldn't leave you standing somewhere out there worrying about your girlfriend." Both she and York look to where the voice came from. 

They couldn't stop the shocked gasp that came from them. 

"Felix?" 

"Hello." 

* * *

"Shit, man! We can't continue doing this. They've been killing our people. Sharky, come on. They'll come after us next!" 

"Shut the fuck up, Carl and get your head on straight! Those other guys had it coming to them for being stupid. Plus, they've been killing Insurrectionists too. Who's to say that we're next on their lists?" 

"Look, we're not gonna die next. Why? Because we're going after them first." 

"What do you mean? ...Do you know whos killin us off?" 

"Yeah, and that guy has pissed me off one too many times." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, it's been long time since I last updated. Well, wait no more my lovelies! Here is my christmas present to y'all: chapter 7! 
> 
> ENJOY

Locus watched as his men went through their training, pointing out a few errors here and there. Last night was quite the excitement; Carolina and York didn't stop shooting glances at him whenever possible. He didn't expect to reveal himself to his best man in such a way, nor is he planning on revealing himself to the others anytime soon (especially Washington), but Felix was always rash in his actions. He explained everything to them, going as far back as when he was still the executioner for the Pirates to the time when he recruited them into his blooming gang. With the help of Carolina's father of course, but that was another story. He wasn't infuriated...only disappointed they found out in such a way. Now they only looked at him in a mixture of awe, fear, and disgust. 

And it was showing in their performance. 

A loud grunt came from Carolina as she fell to the ground, hand falling just outside of the ring. South stood smugly. "What's the matter, Carolina? Daddy goin' too easy with your spars now?" Typical of South to taunt her downed opponents. Her brother, North, just shook his head, a small smile gracing his features. "'Bout time someone put you in your place, and I'm glad that someone was me." 

"That is enough, South. Carolina has been humiliated enough. Go back to your place and prepare for your next opponent," Locus ordered, "Carolina, get up." He watched as she slowly rose from her position on the ground, favoring her left shoulder; she glared at the ground, shivering in what he assumed to be anger and frustration. Unsurprisingly, she didn't direct it towards him, but he knew if she wasn't afraid of what he might do to her, she would have. "You are troubled and we can all see it in your concentration today. You are dismissed; rejoin us again another day when your mind has cleared. You as well, York." He watched as Carolina stomped past him, trying her hardest to hide the limp in her step, with York following a few feet behind her. 

He turned to adress the rest of his men and proceeded to assign their new opponents. "North and South, when you are finished stop by my office for briefing." He left without leaving them a chance to ask why, although they were not going to ask after the one on one sparring session he had with Maine last time for asking such a ridiculous thing. He looked at Felix, hoping that he was not asleep behind those sunglasses; he needed someone to watch over the spars and make sure none of them turned into a full-on fight. With them trained in hand-to-hand combat as well as combat with all types of weapons, it could be fatal. 

Once in his office, he sat at his desk and took out his school assignments as well as books he needed to study. He regrets taking both his Bachelor's and Master's at the same time, but in a few years time, it would be worth the struggle. Income would be great to accomodate Felix's expensive taste and have a college fund for both of his girls. And perhaps a future child...if Felix was open to adoption. He easily lost himself in his work, not hearing the door open and close. It wasn't until hands slammed onto his desk that he looked up. "...You did not have to do such a thing; I knew you were there, South."

"Pssh. Yeah, right." She scoffed, tossing her bangs out of her face. A futile action in his opinion. North placed his hand on her shoulder affectionately.

"Sorry 'bout her, boss, she's just a little wound up from her winning streaks with Carolina." He gave his usual smile although it was laced with pride for his sister today and if he had any sense of what bragging was, he would have done so as well. "She thinks she can take on anything now." 

South huffed as her cheeks reddened. Ignoring her brother's weird worded compliments, she set her eyes back on her boss, or rather the sheets, notebooks, and books strewn across his desk. "What did you need us for, boss?" She briefly caught a name on the top of one of the notebooks, but before it can register in her mind, it was covered and her boss answered. 

"I think it's time to move on with your training." 

She whooped in joy. "About goddamn time. This means more than just weilding double pistols, though that was an awesome class." 

"Yes, South. This means more than double pistols." Locus repeated. He ignored her previous outburst no matter how annoyed he got. "This means the two of you will have to choose a field in which you want to specialize. Offense or defense, long-range or short-range, sniper or assault." 

"Sniper." "Assault." The twins said at the same time. Locus chuckled; sometimes he wished he didn't drag them into such a life as they were still children in his eyes, but it was either this or get turned in by Dr. Leonard Church. He can concur that that man was...a dick. To his family and to the college team he coaches. He does not approve of the number system by any chance, making sure nothing of that sort makes his way into his gang.

"North. You chose sniper; defense or offense? And I'm assuming it will be long-range?"

"Defense, sir. Yes, sir." Locus wasn't surprised at his ability to keep himself composed, but his eyes said otherwise.

"Very well. I shall train you personally. South. You chose assault; defense or offense? Mid-range or short-range?"

"Offense, of course, and I'll feel more comfortable with mid-range, sir."

"Very well. My partner, along with Texas, will be the training you as they knows more tips and tricks to an assault than I do."

"Crap." South grumbled. Locus wasn't blind. He knew his men were _very_ wary of Felix. That idiot has made more than one ~~playful~~ threat to his team. He also knew of the competitive atmosphere between the three girls; this was sure to be interesting in the long run. 

 "What was that?" 

"Nothing, sir. Thank you for this...uh..promotion?" 

"You can it that yes." 

North spoke up next. "If you don't mind me asking...when does our training begin?" 

"Zero hundred hours. It is currently fifteen forty-nine which sould leave you with at most eight hours to complete whatever is it you do on your spare time. Your first training session will last four hours and will be less further down the line should I see great improvement. Do  _not_ be late. Dismissed." The twins said their goodbyes and left. Locus didn't catch the suspicious glance South threw his way as she went through the door.

He went back outside to see how the others were putting up. There was on ring extra as he had sent the twins home and the rest of his men won't be leaving until it was four in the after noon meaning they still had about ten minutes of sparring time. He could see some of them running low on stamina and made a mental note to make their endurance days more vigorous. He sensed eyes on him and sent his gaze in it's general direction, smiling when it was just Felix. He nodded towards the empty ring and made his way towards it. School was stressful and what happened yesterday didn't help; he needed to vent and Felix could definitely help. He paid no mind to his men stopping their sparring sessions to view the fight between he and his lover. By the time Felix made his way to the ring, there was five minutes left to their clock. 

He gave the signal for the timer to start...and dodged his partner's predictable starting attack, but barely had time to block the next. This was Felix, always unpredicatble after the first and so beating himself up over for the slip up was moot point, he was sure to do it after everyone has left. A minute passes and Locus was surprised a knife hasn't been pulled out. They jumped and flipped, dodged and blocked, landed and missed hits and there was still no knife to be found. It wasn't until he switched to offense did he see the shine, but alas it was too late. 

Felix had already sunk the knife into his calf. 

Locus lost his footing and his heel settled an inch outside out the line. The whistle shrilled loudly and the timer was stopped. Three minutes with twenty-six point two seconds. A new record for Felix. "...Dinner is on me tonight." 

"As it always should be," Felix said haughtily. As Locus bent down to pull out the knife, he caught the terrified expressions of their spectators. 

 _Why?_ He asked himself. "...You will all soon be sparring with actual knives. Granted, I won't allow any of you to stab each other, but expect a few knicks here and there." 

Some of them gave him wary expressions while others had their eyes glued elsewhere. Locus shook his head and walked away without a limp. "...Dismissed," he uttered with a wave of his hand. He had to make certain adjustments to his schedule thanks to two certain members. 

* * *

"Dakota, you shouldn't have done that. What if boss saw you poking your nose where it shouldn't have been?" North chastised his sister. It was a stupid and risky move for her to have snuck into their boss's office. 

She scoffs as him as she goes through the photos she took of the notebooks and papers. "I really should have. Why? Because there was a reason Carolina was beaten. A reason why  _I_ beat Carolina, and Drew, I think I found it." 

"Then what is it, D? What is this very important reason?" 

"First, I gotta see if it lines up. C'mon, let's pay Carol a visit." Drew shakes his head and follows his twin. Hopefully their visit doesn't end in death. 

It didn't take long to get to Nerian's place, but Drew was far more hesitant to enter. "D, let's just go." 

"No! I want some answers," she grit out and if Drew knew his sister, it was that she was a stubborn, hot headed, mule. He didn't stop her from ringing the doorbell relentlessly, but he did mumble a small, "Dakota." 

There was shouting from within and the door open. "Jesus, we heard you the first hundred times," Nerian grumbled. Drew gave him a once over and smirked lightly.

"Caught you at a bad time?" 

"Very bad." He scowled and tried to fix his hair. 

Dakota pushed her way inside, ignoring Nerian's and her brother's protests and slammed the door open to the bedroom. "Get your pants on, you dickwhore. I need some 'xplainin' from you." 

"Jesus! Dakota, what the hell!?" Carolina scrambled to cover herself with the bedsheets, anger and fury rolling off of her in waves. 

"Ain' nothin' I've seen before, sugar plum. If you weren't straight you would've been warming up my bed." From the hallway, Nerian coughed and choked. 

"D, you can't say that!" A Came from the hallway

Carolina gaped, her mouth moving but making no sound for a few moments. "W-what?" But Dakota ignored her in favor of bringing up the photos on her phone. She tossed it to her and smirked as the blanket fell from her chest as she was forced to catch the phone. "Nice girls." 

Carolina growled and fixed her blanket. She looked at the photos. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" 

"The names. Found them in boss's office." 

Carolina stared at her dumbfounded her face twisting into a shocked look. "You went into boss's office without permission!?" 

"I had to! I saw the name on that paper when he called us in and I just had to make sure." 

"You could have di-"

"Bullshit. They make empty threats towards us." Carolina gnawed on her lip as she set the phone down. "So speak. Is it true?" 

Outside in the hallway, Drew looked at Nerian for clarity and frowned when he refused to meet his eyes. 

"...Yes." Dakota huffed and threw her hands up as she circled in place. 

"This is ridiculous." 

"D, they didn-" 

"All of these years and he didn't trust us enough to tell us who he was?" Dakota had a pained expression, eyes giving a small wet shine. " _I_ would've been fine it. He was the first goddamned man to actually be proud of us, to have faith in us.  _In me_." 

"Dakota...he-" Carolina started, but was cut off again. 

"Does he hate us?" She whispered meekly. Nerian peeked into the room, concern over his face. Drew went in and hugged his sister close. Dakota hardly spoke with a soft tone, always brash and loud about everything and anything thanks to their almost non-existent father and mother. When she did, it meant she was on the verge of an inconsolable breakdown. 

Carolina quickly found clothes to put on and joined Drew. She may be a rival, but she was still a friend. A best friend and it hurts her to see her in such a state. "D, he doesn't hate us. He explained everything to us last night." 

Dakota pushed away from her brother gently and looked at her, eyes still watery. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "What...what did he say?" 

"He said that he was going to reveal himself to us months ago, but Donut practically ruined that when he paired up Wash with Tucker. He keeps his identity a secret now since he doesn't want problems with the law enforcement and since he has two girls and Felix, unknown to Wash who has practically known him since he moved to the U.S., is practically a psychopathic serial killer, he couldn't go through with his unspoken promise." She simplified. There was a lot more to it, but it was best for Locus to relay that story. 

"Wait...so...he's not saying who he really is...because he doesn't want to fuck up David's outside relationships?" 

Drew chuckled. "Sounds like boss has a crush, and, I'll admit, I did not expect Locus to have been the one running the show."  

"I second that," Nerian quiped. 

Dakota stayed quiet for a while, muling over another question. "...Why did he choose us for his...gang or whatever?" 

Carolina stopped grinining and anger replaced her features. "My father."

* * *

"Hey, ma." Junior was currently sitting across from his mother in the visitation area. It took him weeks to convice his dad to let him come see her, another two to recuperate after she gave birth to his half-sisters, and then a few more days until she agreed. He looked at her and saddened at the sight of her thinner than usual body. He wondered if she was eating daily. 

His ma only stared at him for a long while before she spoke up, throat raspy. "Hey, kid. Whatcha doin' here?" 

"Just came to visit. You are my ma." He knew she wasn't like so because of hard drugs as she was only into weed and alcohol. "What's up?" 

"...The same as usual. Trying to survive in the pen and keeping away from the hardcore ones." She kept swallowing, her hands fidgeting and shaking. 

"You eatin'? It doesn't....it kinda looks like you haven't eating in a while." 

"Ah...yeah, sorry about that. The others in my wing take away my food. Punishment, you know, for being a terrible mother." They both stayed quiet for a while and she spoke up again. "Most of them have kids they haven't seen in a long time." 

Junior didn't know what to say to that; she did  _become_ a terrible mother for trying to kill him, but he also couldn't forget the times she didn't kick him out the moment he could walk. She kept him fed-most of the time-, made sure he had supplies for school, clothes, water, and let him have fun hosting sleepovers and small birthday parties. He knew she cared for him, even if she would deny it. "Do you...ever regret it?" 

"Every second in this fucking concrete box." He bit his lip as he gazed at her small body. She wasn't meeting his eyes; instead, she was staring at the table they were sitting at, small drops of tears making a soft plip on the surface. "Every fucking day I think about what I could have been, what we could have been. You could've been blissfully living with your pa without ever being on death's door and I with Sam in our new home with our new family. If I caught myself sooner, your pa wouldn't have missed so many years of your life. How could I have been so stupid, so blind!?" She sobbing at this point, her face in her hands. 

Junior's lip quivered, but he refused to look weak in front of his ma. She raised him better; he was a man, and although she also taught him it was okay to cry, he had to be strong and pull through this without turning into a sniveling mess. "I...I forgive you, ma. I forgave you along time ago, before I got out of the hospital, I forgave you." 

She wiped her face on her sleeve and faced him. She grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. "Don't know why you do it, but...thank you. I don't deserve it. I was horrible to your father and to Sam. I nearly killed you and almost killed Sam's beau in a fit of rage and ang-" 

Junior cut her off. "Money can make people do crazy things, right?" She stared at him, and smiled sadly. 

"Yeah. Yeah, it can." 


End file.
